toujours là pour toi
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Reid fait un cauchemar dans le jet et l'équipe, en particulier Morgan, le réconforte. Pas de slash seulement amitié.


**Salut tout le monde cela fait quelque temps que je veux posté une fanfic sur les cauchemars de Reid, donc voila. Avec un petit plus sur la relation qu'il a avec Morgan. J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires.**

* * *

L'équipe était sur le jet de retour de Miami, des corps mutilés avaient été découvert dans la cave à vin d'un restaurant. L'affaire s'était bien terminé puisque le suspect avait été arrêté et ses 3 dernière victimes avaient pu être sauvé avant qu'il ne l'ai tué. Hotch et Rossi été entrain de finir de remplir quelques papiers, Morgan écoutait de la musique, JJ et Emily parlaient de trucs de fille avec Garcia en vidéo, et Spencer dormait. Depuis le début de l'affaire il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Depuis quelques temps il avaient d'horribles cauchemars et ils n'avaient pas envie que quelqu'un les découvre. Bien sûr Morgan avait bien remarqué que Reid ne dormait pas la nuit puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre, mais Spencer trouvait toujours une excuse et Derek faisait semblant de le croire. Il se disait qu'il allait lui parler quand l'affaire serait terminé, mais dès qu'ils été rentrés dans le jet Spencer s'était jeté sur le canapé et s'était endormi. Tout d'un coup Reid commença à s'agiter et marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, puis son visage afficha de la peur. Le premier à s'en rendre compte était Morgan qui était assis juste en face de lui, et qui couru au siège de Spencer, ce qui provoqua le regard des autres profileurs dans sa direction.

"-Morgan, qu'est ce qui se passe?"demanda Hotch.

"-Reid fait un cauchemar."répondit Morgan tout en secouant Reid. "Aller beau gosse, réveille toi." Il le secoua plus fort.

"-Ahhhhhhhhh!"Reid se redressa d'un coup sur son siège en hyperventilation. Tout le monde coururent vers lui.

"-Spence, Spence calme toi tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité."dit JJ en lui frottant le dos. Elle avait l'habitude avec Henry.

"-Non...non...il...il...est là..."dit Spencer terrifié.

"-Reid il y a personne d'autre que nous, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss et Garcia sur l'écran, et nous sommes dans le jet."dit Morgan de plus en plus inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Reid ferma les yeux, il avait trop peur, et il commença à avoir une crise de panique.

"-Reid concentre toi sur ma respiration, tu fais une crise de panique."dit Hotch. Mais Reid ne l'entendait pas, il était dans le jet, mais pas dans le vrai dans celui de son cauchemar. Il voyait tout l'équipe autour de lui, mais d'autres personnes étaient là. Il paniqua encore plus.

"-Spencer, calme toi, ce n'est pas réel, tu es en sécurité."dit Emily qui elle aussi était très inquiète.

"-Il...va...nous...tuer...il...va...nous...tuer..."répéta Spencer.

"-Reid, tout va bien, il n'y a personne d'autre à part l'équipe ici, personne ne va nous tuer, je te le jure. Ouvre tes yeux et tu verras."dit Rossi qui n'avait jamais vu l'enfant comme ça. Spencer ouvra les yeux en hésitant.

"-C'est bien Reid, maintenant concentre toi sur ma respiration."dit Hotch. "Inspire et expire, inspire et expire." Spencer se calma petit à petit. "C'est bien Reid" Quand Spencer redevint normal, il se sentit un peu gêné, personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté après un cauchemar, et là ils étaient 5 autour de lui, si on ne compté pas Garcia qui était entrain de pleurer derrière l'écran.

"-Je...je suis désolé..."dit-il doucement.

"-Ne le soit pas on fait tous des cauchemars, c'est normal."dit Rossi.

"-Maintenant tu peux nous dire ce qui te faisait aussi peur."dit Morgan.

"-D'a...d'accord..."dit Spencer en hésitant.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y doucement, et si tu préfère tu peux nous parler plus tard, qu'à un de nous."dit Hotch.

"-Non c'est bon, je vais le faire maintenant."dit Reid." On est tous dans le jet, comme maintenant, mais il y a aussi des...des...autres personnes..."

"-Spence calme toi, ces personnes ne sont pas réelles"dit JJ d'une voix douce.

"-Oui JJ, elles sont réelles. Ce sont les plus horribles meurtriers auquel on ai eu à faire"

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"demanda Emily.

"-Dans mes cauchemars je vois Franck, Foyet, Doyle, Tobias...Je vois aussi des victimes qu'on aurait pu sauver si on aurait été plus rapide, plus compétent."répondit Spencer qui se sentait coupable de la mort des victimes qu'ils auraient pu sauver, qu'il aurait pu sauver.

"-Reid, écoute moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces personnes sont mortes ni de la notre, on ne les a pas tué, c'est des malades comme on vient d'arrêter il y a quelques heures qui leurs on ôté la vie."dit Morgan.

"-Je sais mais dans mes cauchemars je vous vois tous en danger et je ne peux pas vous sauvez ou je vois Gideon pendant l'enquête sur Sarah et après, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Ou sinon je vois Tobias qui me tend un flacon de dilaudid et une seringue, et moi je l'accepte et je me la plante dans le bras."répondit Reid qui senti ses yeux humides. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, pas devant l'équipe, mais il se sentait tellement faible, et les larmes tombèrent.

"-Reid, écoute moi, tu n'aurais pas pu aidé Gideon, il ne voulait pas de notre aide. Et pour la drogue Tobias t'as donné du dilaudid à plusieurs reprise, il était impossible que tu ne devienne pas accro, et la seule chose dont tu dois te rappeler est que tu t'es battu et que ça fait des années que tu n'y a plus toucher."dit Morgan. Il détestait quand son ami se sentait coupable pour des trucs qui n'était pas du tout sa faute.

"-Mais j'y ai pensé l'année dernière quand on a cru que t'étais morte." Reid se tourna vers Emily."Je suis faible". L'équipe se rappelait tous quand, dans un poste de police, Reid avait crié sur JJ parce qu'elle lui avait caché la vérité sur Emily.

"-Vous pouvez nous laissez seul?"demanda Morgan.

"-D'accord."répondit Hotch. Tout le monde reparti à sa place.

"-Reid, je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir faible, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et je pense que l'équipe pense pareil que moi. Tu as surmonté plus de trucs que la plupart des gens de ton âge et largement assez pour remplir une vie, tu n'es pas faible."dit Morgan en pensant à tout ce que Reid avait vécu depuis qu'il était jeune. Sa mère était schizophrène, il avait été humilié par les grands de son école et il devait se débrouiller seul même quand il était malade. Et quand il est entré au FBI il avait été kidnappé, torturé, empoisonné, il s'était pris une balle, il avait eu des migraines. Et il vit tout les jours avec la peur de devenir comme sa mère.

"-Merci Morgan de toujours être là pour moi."

"-Toujours Reid, toujours."

* * *

 **Voila c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et vous pouvez laissez un commentaire si vous voulez. Et n'oubliez pas l'amitié est la chose la plus importante dans la vie. Un ami sera toujours là pour vous quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours.**


End file.
